


I’m Mary Poppins Ya’ll

by nothfan



Category: guardians of the galaxy 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Set just after events of guardians of the galaxy 2Contains spanking of an adult, none sexual. Not your thing? Don’t read.





	I’m Mary Poppins Ya’ll

Title: I’m Mary Poppins Ya’ll 

Author: Nothfan  
Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy

Characters/Pairings: Yondu/Peter Quill Yondu/Baby Groot

Summary: Set just after events of the second movie

Warnings/Ratings: / none consensual spanking of an adult/ and mention of spanking

Implement:hand

Peter Quill woke up with king sized headache after the previous nights celebration. Saving the Galaxy for a second time did need marking and he was also commiserating the loss of his half celestial status. Pity he wouldn’t get to make any of the cool shit he intended now but hey ho. He guessed saving the Galaxy did come first after all. Slowly Peter stretched and sat up, damn this bed was uncomfortable, floor he amended.   
Yondu’s ship, what was left of it after the altercation with his former Ravager crew, only had two sleeping quarters. Naturally Yondu insisted he took one and the two girls had bagged the other one. Gamora had offered to arm wrestle anyone who disagreed about the arrangements. Rocket didn’t care where he slept and Groot could sleep anywhere. Drax had just shrugged and went with the flow. Peter had almost pointed out that the Eclector had been his home for 20 years, so he should get it by default. But that wouldn’t have been very gentlemanly. He could have gone the arm wrestling route but didn’t want to take the chance of loosing. Not that we wasn’t stronger that Gamora, but she’d probably cheat? Well that’s what he told himself as he went in search of strong coffee.

Peter tried not to clatter about too much as he made his coffee, his head still being two sizes bigger than it should.

“You look horrible this morning.” Drax stated.

Peter Jumped, the big man was always sneaking up on him.

“Gee thanks dude”

“You are even more pathetic than usual when you drink and you embarrassed yourself several times.” Drax said.

“Is this conversation going somewhere?” Peter’s glare was more of a squint, damn he had drank too much last night.

“Sit down and I will cook breakfast.” Drax added.

Peter wasn’t sure eating was a good idea as his stomach wasn’t feeling much better than his head. But he couldn’t be bothered arguing with his big friend so went and slumped into a chair with his coffee. The concoction Drax put together didn’t taste too bad if you didn’t look too closely and Peter began to feel a lot better. 

“Where is everyone at?” He asked Drax.  
“I believe Rocket is off making something, probably dangerous.” He added.  
“I am groot” said baby Groot from his perch on Drax’s shoulder.  
“He better not be making another bomb!” Peter grumbled.  
Groot smirked as he gripped Drax’s ear more firmly.

“Gamora and Mantis are down in the cargo hold sparing. Stop that!” Drax said firmly as Groot hung from his ear dangling in between bounces.

“Huh?” Peter said in confusion.  
“Apparently Gamora has decided that Mantis should not be so passive and needs to learn some combat training.” Drax informed his Terran friend.

This was cheering news Peter thought, maybe Gamora wouldn’t have time to use him as a punching bag.   
“And the old doofus?” Peter asked.

“I have no idea what you are referring to, are you still drunk?”

“Yondu? I mean” Peter smirked disrespectfully and then quickly glanced behind him to make sure said old doofus wasn’t lurking nearby.

“Ah, he is, I have no idea.“ Drax said and he snatched Groot off his bald head and set him on the table. 

Thinking about the old Centurion made Quill chuckle.

“What is so humorous?” Drax enquired as he caught a piece of food that Groot threw at him.

“Are you ever gonna learn to behave?” Peter shot at baby Groot.  
“I am groot” baby Groot replied looking down at the table top and shuffling his feet repentantly.   
“You’ll be good? Yer, right.” Peter laughed as he turned back to Drax.

“Now where was I before the interruption, oh yeh, Mary Poppins.”

“Who is this Mary Poppins that reminds you of Yondu? A warrior, a Ravager Captain?” Drax asked curiously.

Peter grinned “a famous character from a kids movie back on earth.”  
“And they are blue skinned like Yondu? “ Drax enquired.  
“Nope, not that I remember, she’s a lady with a magic umbrella and she looks after other people’s kids.” Peter continued.

“Ah, as Yondu looked after you as a child? You are finally making some sense.” Drax said.  
“Yer, sorta. And if Yondu finds out he’ll kick my ass.” Peter said half to himself.

“Well I have never seen Yondu kick anyone? Well besides space rats, oh and several people who annoyed him. I suggest you do not tell this anecdote to Yondu, unless you wish to be kicked in the ass?” Drax looked at the young Terran enquiringly.

Baby Groot bounced around on the table “I am groot?”  
Peter glared at Groot, “ firstly nobody is kicking my ass and sending me to my room and secondly I don’t have a room.” 

Groot stuck his tongue out at Peter, “I am groot.” He said before jumping down and scampered off to go find Rocket Racoon. 

“Mind your language you little brat!” Peter shouted after the little creature in exasperation. 

“You do not set a good example for the young tree.” Drax accused.

Sulkily Peter got to his feet, no longer in a particularly cheerful mood,   
“I’m going to, err, do my laundry, if anyone gives a damn where I am. “ Peter gripped as he stomped off. This is all the respect you get for saving the Galaxy and giving up on the chance to make cool celestial shit!

Groot was very cross when he found Rocket Racoon and quickly complained how Peter had been mean to him and let a few tears fall for good effect.

Cynical as ever Rocket asked, “and what was it you were doing or saying to get Star Jerk mad at you.   
“I am groot”   
“Oh You was just hanging out listening to one are Peter’s stories? Anything interesting?”  
“I am groot, I am groot, I am groot, I am groot” Baby Groot said excitedly 

Rocket burst out laughing, “Quill is such a dumb ass blabbing in front of Drax.”  
“I am groot?” Baby Groot asked hopefully  
“Sure kid, if we ask him nicely I’m sure Yondu will be your Mary Poppins too.” Rocket said as he fell over and rolled on the floor Laughing. A very happy Baby Groot danced to his own music.

Yondu and the rest of the guardians were on the flight control area discussing their next job, while they waited for the next Galaxy emergency. Idle hands and all that. Yondu sat in his Captains chair and Kraglin was at the controls. Quill eyed the Captains chair jealously but didn’t say anything, he would sit in it when Yondu wasn’t looking, maybe.  
Rocket lightly prodded Groot in the chest and winked at him before speaking.  
“Hey Quill who is this Mary Poppins guy I keep hearin about?”   
Peter jerked his head in Rockets direction and eyed the snickering Racoon but didn’t get a chance to answer the question.

“Mary Poppins is not a man, she is a woman with a magical umbrella who is famous for taking children, or was it kidnapping them? Something to do with children.” Drax supplied.

“No, no no, she is a very famous character in a very popular earth movie. She’s a nanny, no kidnapping involved at all!” Peter said, a nervous quaver in his voice as he eyed Yondu.

“I am groot.”

“Oh yeh and Groot wants to know if you’ll be his Many Poppins too.” Rocket said before dissolving into hysterical laughter. 

“Sure twig, I’ll be y’ll Mary Poppins” Yondu said before turning his gaze towards Peter. 

Peter met Yondu in the eye and tried to gage his mood, maybe he was overreacting and Yondu wouldn’t be mad. If he got the chance to explain he really didn’t mean to be disrespectful. These thoughts went through his mind in a nanosecond before he started to jabber.

“It was a joke, er no not a joke! She really is a cool character, very famous, very cool. Sorry! no offence meant. Did I say she was cool?”

“Come here boy.” Yondu says mildly.

Holy shit, this is bad, very bad. If he’s not yellin at me he’s moved past mad. And I’m dead man walking. Peters stomach did a couple of flips.

“I’m still waiting boy.” 

Drax poked the young Terran in the back, “I think Yondu wants to talk to you. Did you not hear him?”

Peter jumped at the touch and in another second decided he didn’t want to have any kind of “chat” with Yondu and bolted.

Yondu was on his feet, hands on hips, “come back here boy, you know what happens when you run from me!”

“I am groot.”  
Yondu looked enquiringly at Rocket  
“Wants to know if your gonna kick Peter’s ass and send him to his room.”  
“Something like that twig” the blue man replied.

“Do you want us to go and look for Peter?” Drax volunteered   
“No, leave the kid to me.” Yondu said as he moved to the control console next to Kraglin and pressed a few buttons turning the ship intercom on.

“Don’t make me come lookin for you boy. I be headin to my quarters in one hour from now. You better be there before me boy. That’s all I got to say.” 

Shoulders hunched feeling sorry for himself Quill kicked at nothing in particular as he wondered down the corridor. There was nowhere to hide that the old blue doofus didn’t know about and there were no shuttles to escape in. His Kevin Bacon was definitely cooked this time he sighed. He opened the door to Yondu’s room and peeked inside just to made sure it was still empty. Once he’d closed the door he peeled off his favourite Ravager jacket and threw it onto the bed. Then he sat and waited for the old doofus to turn up. 

Yondu opened the door and wasn’t surprised to find the kid asleep on the bed. Peter’s eyes flew open and he jerked to a sitting position.

“Wasn’t sleeping, was thinking about what I done wrong. Although gotta admit I dunno if I actually did anything wrong.”

Yondu gave the kid a raised eyebrow look, “then why you run and not come to me when I told ya to boy?”

“Didn’t wanna get an ass kicking in front of everyone” Peter mumbled  
“Who says I was going to kick your ass?”  
Peter felt more on solid ground on this one, “You didn’t yell at me, so knew you was gonna do it.”  
“That predictable am I boy?”  
Peter shrugged, “you were gonna kick my ass though? Right?”  
“Hadn’t decided, probably.” Yondu smirked giving Peter a flash of his sharp teeth. 

“The Mary Poppins thing wasn’t meant as a disrespect I swear. So you really don’t need to punish me.” Peter said, a little shot of hope fluttering in his chest.

Yondu shrugged, “maybe so, but we got you disobeying me and running. Even if you had nowhere to run to you still ran. And we got other things I ain’t addressed yet.”

Peter looked up at Yondu, “what other things i haven’t done anything.”  
Yondu tilted his head a little to one side as he reached down and jerked Peter off the bed to stand in front of him. Too close for Peter’s liking and he flinched a little,   
“Double crossed me over that orb, not once but twice kid.”

“Oh come on man, that was part of the game we always play, you knew I was gonna do. You let me do it!” Oops Peter hadn’t meant to say that part out loud, it was supposed to all be part of his cunning plan to outsmart em all. Not have his Daddy let him get away with it. 

Yondu gave Peter a full toothed grin”ok I’ll give you a pass on that one boy. Then there’s the crew mutiny and loss of most of ma ship boy. Mostly down to chasin you and that crew of yours.”

“Peter flinched and blinked fast, feeling his eyes tearing up, he looked at Yondu.  
“Don’t have enough ass for kickin to pay for that.” He palmed a few tears away.

The young Terran was startled when Yondu wrapped an arm around his neck and ruffled his hair playfully.  
“Just joking with you kid. Was my own fault I let my grip on the damn crew slip, shoulda made an early example of Tazer Face and nipped it in the bud. “

Peter indignantly tried to wriggle free of Yondu’s grip but when that wasn’t working he tried punching at him. 

“Quit that boy,” Yondu commanded   
“Been a while since I made you cry kid”  
“Wasn’t crying, shut up!”  
“Oh you wasn’t eh, well I’ll see what I can do about that in a second boy.”  
“What you talking about?” Peter asked. 

Yondu eased his grip on Peter and began to move towards the bed, tugging the struggling young man with him.

“No!” Peter yelled and tried to slow the inevitable down as long as he could with his struggling, which was about 20 second. It was embarrassing how easily the old blue doofus manhandled him down over his knees and commenced beating his ass. No way was this gonna go all the old mans way, Peter would show him! Peter wriggled, bucked and put on his own rodeo show across Yondu’s lap. In his frustration Peter sank his teeth into Yondu and had a brief moment of satisfaction when Yondu yelped and loosened the grip on him. Yondu transferred his grip and got up dragging Peter by the scruff of the neck before tossing him onto the bed. For a few second they glared at each other,  
“Boy did you seriously just bite me? An I was just for giving you a quick lickin ” Yondu gave Peter a look that suggested he’d raised an idiot and didn’t know how it had happened. 

Peter’s shenanigans had all but worn him out and he lay still waiting to see what was coming next,   
“Would it make any difference if I said I was sorry and promise never to bite you again? “ 

Yondu’s reply to that was dragging Peter down the bed by his pant legs while Peter’s arms flailed about grabbing the bed cloths for something to do. Peter sat on the end of the bed and Yondu tapped the buckle on Peter’s belt,   
“Take it off.” And watched as Peter did as he was told and handed it over.  
“You want a taste of this belt boy?”  
Peter shook his head emphatically, “no thank you, Captain, Sir, err Yondu”   
Yondu nodded in satisfaction, “ Up with you and get your pants down. Then back over my lap with you” 

Peter did as he was told and fumbled his pants down past his knees and shuffled to Yondu’s side and did a less than elegant belly flop as Yondu got him positioned to his satisfaction. 

“You can make as much noise as you want boy but you struggle against me again and I’ll be takin that belt to ya, you hear me?”

“Yes Sir.” Peter groaned and noticed the damn belt was in his line of sight, thanks Yondu. Then he felt Yondu taking a firmer grip on him, wedged tight against a firm muscular belly. 

Yondu didn’t have any systematic plan in mind when he landed the first flat handed whack on the kids rump. Maybe see if he could break the kids habit of never learning his lesson. Enough contemplating back to business at hand, his hand Yondu smirked briefly as he landed a flurry of harsh swats to the boys ass.

“Holy cow! When did the old mans hand get so hard, he’d been trying to count swats to distract himself but gave that you pretty damn fast. Hard to count when your busy begging the old bastard for mercy. In between times yelping and cussing and trying to keep still so he don’t pick the belt up. Coherent thought were interrupted by a particularly vicious volley of slaps (he refused to call em spanks!) and by the time It seemed like Yondu had eased up a little Peter’s voice felt horse after all the yowling he’d done. Totally embarrassed himself, Peter’s sigh turned into a sniffle. Must have a space cold coming on, Drax was right, he was pathetic.

Yondu continued punishing the kid, ok, his kid. There’d been a fair smatter of cussing to start with and that earned Peter the harsher swats, kids conniving promises amused Yondu so he’d gone a bit easier on him off and on, didn’t want to be too predictable. Kid didn’t feel so tense now, he’d given it up and relaxed over his knees, ok sagged.

“Are we nearly done yet? Peter whined putting all the dramatic effect he could manage into it.  
“I don’t think so, not quite there yet I’m thinking boy.” Yondu replied as he slid Peter a little forward in case he’d missed a spot somehow and swatted some more, not too harshly, just enough to get the kids attention.  
Peter grabbed onto the old mans leg cause he felt like he was about to hit the floor if he got tipped any further.   
“ Aww man, what more you want, I got nothing left. I’m already sniffling down your pant leg” he half whined, half complained.   
“This might help Yondu said and for a second Peter though the old man had relented and was gonna let him up when the swats stopped.

Yondu got a grip of the boys draws and yanked them down enough to get a view of his kids punished ass. Kid wouldn’t be sitting comfortable for a while, almost done here I’m thinking. Yondu laid down a dozen or so firm swats, should be enough to tip him over to where he wanted the boy.

Peter bounced his head onto the side of Yondu’s leg in time to the whacks he was getting to his bare ass, it was kinda soothing, but most likely give him a headache later. Something to go with the pain in his ass. Peter gave a half hearted kind of hysterical laugh before resuming his pathetic crying.

Peter was still crying when Yondu had him upright sitting next to him, arm around his boys neck. Peter leaned against the old mans shoulder and balled his eyes out some more. Yondu could feel the kids tears dripping down his neck, damn he hoped it was just tear and nothing gross.

It was a while before Peter got himself back under control, wow where did all those tears come from. He looked at Yondu, “if all I needed to do was start howling, you might a told me, could of turned the water works on a lot sooner.” 

Yondu ruffled his kids hair, “ couldn’t do that and this was a one time deal. Won’t work next time. Don’t like being accused of being predictable.” He smirked. 

Peter fidgeted and then got up, his butt hurt way to bad for sitting still. Then the old mans words sank in, “ what you mean, next time! I learned my lesson good. You can keep your blue mitts off me”  
Yondu cocked his head at the kid in amusement,” thought you don’t learn, one of them issues of yours?”  
Peter was just about to storm off in a huff, but his sore butt warned him just in time that might not be very sensible. “I’ll work on my issues, promise, can I go now?”

Yondu nodded towards the bed, “was going to offer you this bed for the night, but if you prefer a hard floor?”   
Peter eyed the bed covetously and without any more encouragement from Yondu went and flopped onto it face first. “I think I love you Yondu “ the young man sighed and started snoring.

“Don’t you drool all over my pillows kid.” Yondu said as he left.

Yondu headed to find some grub, it was hungry work ass beating. Rocket was there feeding his face in the mess area and baby Groot was dancing on the table and generally making a nuisance of himself.  
“I am groot?”  
“Wants to know if you kicked ass and sent Peter to bed”  
Yondu nodded at Groot.  
“I am groot, I am groot?  
“Wants to know if you’re his Mary Poppins will you kick is ass and send him to bed if he’s naughty?”   
Yondu wagged a stern finger at baby Groot, “I’ll spank your little twig butt and send ya to bed if you been bad.” Then added suspiciously “you been naughty twig?”  
Baby Groot jumped up and down on the table and then launched himself at Yondu, who caught him and settled him on one shoulder.  
“I am groot”  
“He says not today” Rocket added with a grin.


End file.
